Raise the Red Flag
by Steven Dalton
Summary: Blood splattered on the floor, a girl dead at his feet; Patrick Jane is the primary suspect in the murder of a federal witness. But there is more to this than meets the eye, and as the CBI digs deeper secrets are uncovered and questions are raised. Just who this girl is and what her connection is to Jane may be the darkest mystery of all. R/R
1. Part 1

The smell of blood can smell like anything at first, because it can mix in with so many other aromas that are swirling thru the room. A fan blowing across the pool of blood, causing it to slowly seep into the tile floor, a potted plant with lilacs and orchids, even the smallest hint of cologne. It can all be very confusing to one's senses, especially when waking in a pool of blood with no memory of how one got there. Disorienting might be the appropriate word. The first sensation one gets is panic, is the blood your own or is it someone else's? Then your eyes widen in alarm, for you see the blonde haired young woman lying next to you, her skull fractures in several places, her hair mixed with the blood on the floor and then you look at your shirt your hands, the crimson splattered on you like a fine paint. There is no time to act, even less to access the situation before the door is bent out of a shape; a melee of sounds and sights meets one's eyes and then guns are pointed. The evidence is there in front of your eyes. you are certainly the guilty party, even if your friends can't believe this truth. The knife is in your hands, the guilt in your eyes even before Lisbon asks, "Jane, what the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Part 2

As the team began to enter the room, a look of confusion came over Rigsby's face. He had seen thousands of crime scenes before, but nothing quite so gruesome. Whatever had happened here, it had been sinister.

The woman had clearly died from a blow to the head, and it didn't take long to find the murder weapon; a bust on the nearby nightstand designed to keep a bible from falling off into the floor. It was also clear she had put up a struggle against her killer, there were bruises on her left arm and ribs.

Quite the fight, he thought grimly as he checked the scene for any clues. It was enough to make you sick, he thought. Especially when the perpetrator was standing outside the door, calm, collected but also nervous. No, get that thought out of your mind, Wayne thought trying not to think of Patrick Jane as anything more than a victim.

But the boss had already made it quite clear... They had to treat this like any other case, no matter where it led them. "According to the hotel clerk, the room was rented in Miss Zoey Salvador's name.

She arrived alone and indicated she was in town for a few days," a familiar voice said causing him to turn toward the doorway and see Cho enter the scene of the crime. "Have you got Grace checking the database?" he asked softly as he kneeled down to look at the shards of glass.

There were so many things that ordinarily Jane could probably pick up on within seconds of walking into the room, he thought miserably. Now the tables are turning and who knows where the cards lie he thought with a sigh glancing at the unfinished glass of wine on the book shelf and adding, "Better get that to the lab see if there are prints or narcotics in there."

Cho nodded slipping on some gloves and grabbing the glass as he walked outside into the hot California sun where his boss Teresa Lisbon had her arms crossed and waited as medics finished examining their crime consultant Patrick Jane.

"As soon as she's done stitching you up you know we're going to have to ask the usual questions," Lisbon explained as the consultant winced and remarked, "I know, I know; and I'll help in anyway possible... It's just, concussions to the head aren't quite the same as headaches." "We'll start with timeline I guess, what's the last thing you remember?" Rigsby asked taking out his notepad and Jane remarked, "You're asking me did I have some type of relationship with this woman?"

"I didn't say anything like that!" he began to which the former psychic retorted, "No but your voice was elevated indicating a level of hostility toward me, meaning you think somehow I was involved with the victim. And please don't deny it I've seen you use the same technique countless times before, Rigsby. Talk to me like I'm your friend, please."

Wayne sighed, placing his hand on the edge of the car and remarked, "Ok, sorry I didn't mean to sound that way if I did."

"No, not good, not good at all," Jane said shaking his head and adding, "A girl died in a room I was in, making me the primary suspect. You can't treat this like we're going out for a lunch buffet."

"But you just said!" he began to which Teresa remarked, "Enough games, Jane. Really? Not the time for this. Just tell us the last thing you remember." The consultant nodded glancing toward Rigbsy and adding, "Sorry I was just trying to relieve some tension that was clearly covering us like a cloud."

Patrick stood up and looked about the cheap motel parking lot and said, "I don't see my car anywhere. I must have walked." "Jane focus," Lisbon insisted adding darkly, "I really don't want to have to take this downtown."

"There's a service station about a mile down the road, check there for my car," the consultant replied reaching into his pocket and tossing Wayne the keys and adding, "If my guess is right it's probably still on empty."

Rigbsy glanced at his boss who shrugged and remarked, "Go check it out. Make sure there are no explosives anywhere on it either." "Right boss," Wayne said glancing at Jane and then turning to Cho and asking, "You ready?"

"Forensics will have to handle the rest, I got some prints from the bust an the door handle; Van Pelt is already on it," the Korean agent declared. "Keep up the good work boys," Jane encouraged and then added, "Oh, and if I am guilty I want you to promise me something." Rigbsy paused as he opened the passenger side door and asked, "Okay... Promise what?"

"No you have to promise before hand, Cho you too," Jane said pointing at them both. The senior agent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and asked, "Fine yes, we promise." The consultant nodded and then said, "I want you to shoot me. Can you do that?"

For a moment the two men were stunned and then glanced at Lisbon before getting in the SUV and leaving the shabby motel.


	3. Part 3

Settling down into the chair, Teresa Lisbon studied her witness for a moment and then sighed and said, "I told you I didn't want to do this." "But had to," Patrick insisted looking into her eyes earnestly and stating, "I can see this isn't going to work if I'm going to remember what happened to me. Get Cho in here, he needs to grill me."

"You want us to convict you?" the senior agent asked in surprise to which he replied, "If it comes to that, yes. We have to face the fact that I don't know how I got to that motel room. For all I know, I could have been hypnotized."

"Were you?" Lisbon asked looking at his eyes to see they were dilated to which Jane answered, "If I was I wouldn't know. I'd like to think my mental strength can't succumb to hypnosis but I'm thinking I wasn't completely sober." "You were drinking?!" Teresa asked in shock to which her colleague replied, "Well it would explain why I was walking wouldn't it?"

Before she had a chance to reply, the door to the interrogation room opened and Kimball poked his head in remarking, "Boss, we got something." "What is it?" Jane quickly asked to which Lisbon remarked, "Let us handle this part for awhile. It will help to keep you out of the investigation."

Their consultant nodded reluctantly and stated, "Right, of course. Primary suspect." She sighed followed the other agent out of the room and listened as Cho asked, "How is he doing?" "Hanging in there, I guess. Shaken up obviously, but there is no way he did this," Lisbon answered and then quickly asked, "So what have you found?"

"Zoey Salvador had a record," Van Pelt said as she passed the file to her and added, "Sixteen counts of armed robbery back in Florida, then she moved out west to restart her life. Or so the official record shows. I did some digging, she is under witness protection."

"Lovely, so when the records ended eight years ago that must be when whatever happened. And dealing with witness protection is always so much fun," Teresa said dryly. "This is a murder investigation they should be willing to compromise," Kimball reasoned.

"Dig a little deeper into Zoey's past find out what she witnessed before we go to them. The first thing they'll want to do is find out what leads we have and you know where that will lead them," she remarked gesturing back to the room Jane was in.

"Okay but I don't know how far I can get, the database usually only keeps files open for five years unless it was an unsolved case," Grace said with a sigh. As the junior agent left Cho commented, "Whatever Zoey was she definitely changed when she came to California."

"Yeah I see that," she remarked looking thru the file adding, "Real estate agent, married to Mark Salvador; no kids. Chairwoman of the local badminton team. Sounds like she did some growing up."

"Or something scared her back to reality," Cho agreed and added, "By the way, Jane was right about where his car would be. Easy n'Go gas station a mile up the road. We went to check security footage but the tapes have been wiped or never worked to begin with. Kid seemed a bit flustered." "Probably didn't want to admit he hadn't been there all night," Teresa reasoned and then started walking back toward the room and stating, "I guess nothing important was in the car?"

"No, no prints either except Jane's," the Korean answered as they reentered the chamber and saw Jane sitting Indian style on the floor. "What the heck are you doing?" Lisbon asked in surprise walking over to him an waiting for a response.

When none came, she stated, "Patrick? Patrick!" Patting him on the leg softly, she sighed and then slapped his face causing the blonde haired man to look at her in surprise and remark, "Did you have to do it so hard?"

"What were you doing sitting here like a stump on a log," Lisbon muttered to which Jane responded, "I was trying some deep meditation thru relaxation. If you hadn't interrupted me I might've been able to remember a little more about what happened to me."

"Wait, you remembered something?" Kimball asked to which the consultant nodded as he stood up and muttered, "What was in the briefcase?" Lisbon glanced at her colleague frowning and remarking, "In your car? We didn't find a briefcase."

"Then you didn't look very good," Jane commented and said, "There's one underneath the trunk where my spare tire should be. I'm positive." Cho glanced at his boss who nodded for him to go and call Rigbsy before leaving them alone once more. "So you think if you use a little zen you'll remember how you came to be in miss Salavador's room?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course not that would be ridiculous. Obviously if I wasn't myself at the time meditation will only bring back snippets of memories," Jane countered and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully before asking, "Is there anyway we can reenact the crime?"

She looked at him, wondering if he was joking. But then again most of his ideas sound this crazy, she thought as she sighed and answered, "Maybe. But right now let's try to figure out who tried to frame you and why." "So then you think I'm innocent?" Patrick asked in surprise to which she replied, "Please you couldn't hurt a puppy if it bit you. Now come on, let's go."

The consultant smiled in relief and then followed her out remarking, "So we're going to retrace my steps?" "Something like that yeah," Lisbon replied to which he nodded and said, "Guess I'll get to see what it like on the other end of the spectrum."


	4. Part 4

When they arrived at Zoey Salvador's house, Teresa wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the criminal turned real estate agent had managed to get the best deal finding herself a nice spot. Glancing at her consultant who was staring out at the fancy estate she commented, "Anything look or feel familiar?"

"Doesn't work that way. If I don't train myself to pay attention to some detail it will pass me by." "I thought you always noticed everything. Getting rusty in your old age?" Lisbon asked with a smirk.

"I told you already, I was inhibited," Jane countered and added, "I don't see why this is so funny." "It's pretty rare for the great Patrick Jane to be flustered, you know; I think I should make a record of it happening for future generations," she stated and then added seriously, "You already had your blood tested for alcohol content, you're clean Jane."

"You're assuming that the murder happened less than six hours ago, what if it happened last night?" he countered to which he replied; "I told you already I can't discuss details of the investigation with you. The less you know the better," Teresa countered with a sigh to which her consultant replied, "The last thing I remember is driving north toward the coast, probably Sacremento, if I recall the sun was toward the west so it was probably around four thirty or so. I don't know why, but I stopped. Judging by the distance between the hotel and the gas station it probably took me an hour to walk, landing me there around six or so."

"You know that inconvenient little trick could bite you in the butt," Teresa countered as she stepped out of the car and added, "Can I trust you to stay here?" The blonde haired consultant nodded and replied, "Scout's honor."

Lisbon did her best not to roll her eyes as she got out of the car and then strolled down the marble path to the fancy beach home. Upon reaching the front door, she reached into her coat pocket to take out her badge and then rang the doorbell patiently waiting for a response. A middle aged man about thirty or so with red curly hair and green eyes opened the door without a shirt on and then muttered, "Yes? Can I help you?" "Mark Salvador?" Teresa asked to which the man groggily nodded and then she explained, "Agent Lisbon, California Bureau of Investigation. I need to ask you a few questions."

"I'm sorry.. What is this about?" Mark asked in confusion opening the door a bit wider causing her to see that he appeared to be genuinely befuddled by her arrival.

"Can we talk inside sir?" she asked and he nodded allowing her into the dimly lit entranceway. Stepping down into a modest living room, Lisbon glanced about at all of the decor realizing that by all accounts Zoey was leading a normal life. Reaching into the couch Mark pulled out the remote and turned his TV before commenting, "Just give it to me straight. Is this about Charlie?"

"Mister Salvador your wife was found murdered last night at the Sea and Sky Motel on Route 83," Lisbon said deciding for now to not worry about Charlie, whoever that was. The red haired man sank down onto his sofa and remarked, "No... That is not possible."

"I'm sorry," Teresa began to which the man shot up and declared, "No you don't understand it simply isn't possible. And I can prove it." Lisbon looked at the man in confusion as he raced to the bathroom and then quickly followed him declaring, "Mister Salvador please calm down." Knocking on the door Mark declared, "I don't know what kind of scam Charlie is running but you are hearing from my lawyer."

Before she got a chance to reply a blonde haired woman opened the bathroom door, her blue eyes looking at Lisbon in confusion and then muttering, "Mark, what is going on?"

"Dear this is Agent Lisbon or so she claims. They found you dead last night," Mister Salvador sending an icy glare to her an remarking, "So what is this really about?" "Umm... I'm sorry, you're Zoey Salvador?" Teresa asked.

The shower drenched wife stepped out wrapping the towel around her body and then nodded saying, "Yes that's right... Who are you?" "That is what I would like to know," Mark agreed. Teresa placed a hand on her head and muttered, "I'm sorry I'm a little confused. Could you please get dressed Miss Salvador and then I can ask you a couple of questions?"

"Not until I see some identification," her husband stated, walking in between the two women. Sighing she was about to reach into her pocket for her badge again when a familiar voice declared, "Miss Salvador you're not from Florida originally are you?" Lisbon turned about looking at Jane in surprise and snapped, "I told you to wait in the car!" "Sorry only thing on the radio was Christmas music, it was giving me a headache," Patrick answered and then added, "I am right though. This woman has never been to Florida."

Zoey looked at her husband in confusion and remarked, "Of course not, both of us were raised in Washington state, Seattle area." "And neither of you recognize me?" Jane asked to which Lisbon growled, "What do you think you are doing?" "Establishing ground work. Am I right? Neither of you have ever heard of the name Patrick Jane?" the blonde haired consultant inquired to which Mark replied, "Of course not! Now please tell me what this is all about?"

"I think it's safe to say that your wife is the victim of identity theft." Lisbon looked at her friend in surprise and then back toward the couple before remarking, "Can you both please come back to the living room. And you, go back to the car and listen to Feliz Navidad until your brain boils." Patrick raised his hands defensively walking out as Lisbon sighed again and then waited for the Salvador's in their living room. Taking a second look at the decor, and the photos in the room Teresa immediately realized Jane had been right. Not one picture displayed Zoey on a beach or anywhere else near to Florida.

So if this is Miss Salvador, then how did the body down town get misidentified? she wondered as Mark and Zoey entered the room. "Agent Lisbon I apologize for my outburst. It's just... Well your colleague is right, we've been hit by insurance agents, bank accountants tax auditors and the like recently. We didn't know who you were and what you were after," Mark explained.

"It's all right, um to start over with my questioning I want to know who Charlie is?" Lisbon declared causing Miss Salvador's eyes to widen and remark, "He's my brother. He's been missing for a couple of days now. We thought whoever was doing this was taking things to the next level."

Gesturing with his left hand toward her, the husband explained, "I called a private investigator yesterday. I thought maybe you were from the service." "Can I get a name for them?" Lisbon asked and added, "Also Miss Salvador we would be grateful if you would come down to headquarters and have a few tests taken. Just so we can confirm who you are and maybe sort out who our victim is."

"Agent Lisbon do you suppose the killer intended to target me or the imposter?" Zoey wondered. Teresa thought about their primary suspect and remarked, "It's too soon to say. But you can come with me for those tests." Looking at her husband, Mark nodded in agreement and said, "Whatever we can do to make this go away."

"Do you have the info on that investigator handy?" Lisbon asked as she stood up to which the red headed man nodded and went to the fireplace lifting a bookend off the edge and taking the business card out from under it. Passing it to the senior agent, Teresa glanced at the business and remarked, "All right, lets go." As the wife went to get dressed, Lisbon walked out of the house preparing to call Rigsby about the strange mishap when she looked at the van and realized Jane was missing.

"What now?" she asked irritably walking faster and looking about the courtyard frantically. If I can't get find him quick I'll have to put an APB on him, Teresa thought sourly as she rounded the back of the house to the double car garage and sighed both frustrated and relieved to find the blonde haired consultant standing in the garage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Hey Lisbon, check this out," Patrick said kneeling down near one of the tires and Lisbon sighed stating, "Jane you're trespassing we don't have a warrant to do this."

"Their tires are fairly new, no traction on them yet. I'd bet recently bought. These people haven't been here for very long," the consultant remarked standing back up and remarking, "It looks like we're dealing with two imposters here." Lisbon sighed wondering if the former psychic was right and then muttered, "Either way we'll know when we get them down to headquarters." Jane flashed his usual smile and remarked, "Will the real Zoey Salvador please stand up?"


	5. Part 5

When they got the young woman in the room for questioning, Cho immediately wondered how it was possible that this person had managed to pretend to be a federal witness without the knowledge of the US Marshalls. But the lab reports had come back and the evidence was there, the victim was definitely a con artist.

The question then became, who was this woman sitting in front of him? Sitting down and sighing, Kimball slid the picture of the brutally murdered blonde over to where Miss Salvador could see it and the real estate agent gasped softly before declaring, "Is this her… the woman that stole my identity?"

"That's what we're trying to find out ma'am," Cho said and then paused before asking, "Have you ever seen her before?" "I'm sorry, no I haven't," the criminal admitted turning her head away and muttering, "Who could do such a thing like that?"

Cho sighed, thinking about who was in the room at the time and then stated, "You mentioned earlier that your brother-in-law has been missing. Could you tell me more about that?"

Nodding the faux Zoey stated, "Mark's brother has always been known for being able to come up with some get rich quick schemes. In the nineties it was the dot com boom and now he's mastered the art of selling those herbal supplements everybody thinks will get them skinny."

Sighing, the brunette looked at the Korean agent and explained, "He was supposed to be coming back from a trip up north in Washington. He called us about three days ago, said he was on his way home. But he never made anymore contact after that. Well, that was when Mark got worried. Charlie doesn't normally just avoid us like that, so he knew something was up. We called, left messages, drove by there, he hadn't made it home. So… when we made it home two nights ago there was a business card for this private investigator here in Sacremento we decided to check out. Mark said that considering my background it would better not to involve the real police… I'm guessing that wasn't such a good idea."

Kimball nodded and stood up and said, "That's all for right now." Leaving the interrogation room he made a short walk over to where Agent Van Pelt and Lisbon were at and muttered to his superior, "Are you sure it's a good idea we can keep her in the dark that we suspect that's she is an imposter as well?"

"We don't suspect!" Jane called out from his couch to which Teresa said, "Yes, of course it's a good idea. For all we know this woman could be a killer. She's impersonating a federal witness, and maybe she figured out that our victim was doing the same thing and decided to rub her out. On the other hand if we're wrong and she is the real Zoey Salvador we need to figure out what she is hiding and why."

"I can't believe this," Patrick muttered turning about on the couch and adding, "Just because I'm a witness you think I'm wrong and that she isn't an imposter too?"

"Lisbon has a point," Grace defended and added, "What are the odds that two women would both decide to choose a federal witness as a cover." "The question she should be asking is why, and more importantly what was the real Zoey Salvador a witness of?" Jane countered.

ust then Rigsby walked in and remarked, "I've gotten in touch with the Florida state police to find out more about Zoey's track record, and it looks like putting her in protective custody was a smart move." Passing a photo a thuggish looking man to Grace, he added, "Meet Marco Demar, leader of one of the strongest drug cartels in the South Florida area."

"Zoey witnessed a crime that put him behind bars?" Van Pelt said.

"Worse, she was his number one girl; and ratted him out to the feds," Wayne said passing copies to Cho and Lisbon. "I don't know about you, but that would make me mad," Jane offered, which caused Teresa to give him an icy glare before turning to Wayne and commenting, "Do they have any information about where the real Zoey Salvador is at."

"Well according to them, we'd have to contact the FBI for any further information, apparently the name means nothing at all; it's just a front. She had to change everything to get away from Marco," Rigsby offered.

"Looks like it didn't work if now her impersonators are getting killed off," Grace commented glancing at Jane and adding, "It's possible that whoever framed you is searching for the real deal." "Which means we're stuck unless we go to our friends in the FBI," Lisbon realized to which Cho remarked dryly, "Such as they are…" "Oh are things still shaky with them?" Jane asked.

"You really shouldn't even be listening to these conversations," Teresa pointed out to which he blandly replied, "Sorry, can't help it, the sound in this room echoes so perfectly." "I think until we have confirmed that you didn't commit this crime you need to be on home lockdown," Lisbon decided. "That's ridiculous I've been completely cooperative," Jane muttered to which Van Pelt said, "Yeah boss, I think we need his help to figure out who framed him." "We're supposed to be objective," Teresa said irritably and then looked at their consultant and said, "Come on, please? If the FBI are getting into this investigation you know they'll want to drag you down as lead suspect. And all the evidence right now is pointing in that direction. If you go home and keep your nose to the ground for the next couple of days, I won't have to even mention you were there."

"Lisbon, you would tamper with evidence for me?" the crime consultant asked placing a hand on his chest and adding, "I'm touched."

"I never said that," she muttered with a sigh and added, "If you're guilty, I promise to burn you myself. But until then no torches need to be lit. I can go by a strict don't ask don't tell policy with the feds, and that goes for everyone here, right?" Cho looked at the other two who eagerly agreed to which he stated, "I'm not sure I agree with this plan. Jane… he's pretty slippery."

"Cho I didn't know you cared," Patrick said to which he added, "Shut up. Look what I'm saying is, he could be manipulating all of us right now and we wouldn't know it." "That's exactly why I'm putting you in charge of his house arrest," Teresa said smiling at the Korean agent and then turning to Rigbsy and adding, "Contact the FBI give them the rundown, Van Pelt let our other Miss Salvador go… maybe it'll give us a lead if we get a tail on her."

Pointing at Jane she was about to say something when the consultant remarked, "I know, I know; I've been a bad boy and have to go stand in the corner." Walking past him Patrick added, "Come on Cho, this'll be fun." Glancing at Lisbon for a second he rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah… real fun."


	6. Part 6

Stepping into the dimly lit hotel lobby, Wayne couldn't help but to hold his nose from the smell and then glance back at Grace to warn her about the overpowering stench.

As the two of the them walked toward the counter, the bald clerk glanced between them and said, "Sorry we're closed right now kids. No suites are available."

"We're not-" both of them began and then Grace muttered, "We're with the CBI sir.

"Oh," he said looking at them again and adding, "Any ideas when I'm going to open back up again? I have bills to pay you know." "This is a murder investigation sir, so it will be open when we say it is," Rigbsy sighed and added, "Now your night shift worker Barry said we would need to talk to you about accessing security footage from the rooms."

"Yeah sure, I guess, it won't be much; we like to give our guests privacy. I mean come on this isn't Holiday Inn," the man said gesturing for them to follow him into the back of the lobby. Wayne nodded following him to the tiny security room and glancing at the videos realizing most of them didn't provide a clear image of anything.

"So what time frame are we looking for?" The clerk asked, causing Grace to check her notes and say, "Tuesday; between six and nine in the evening." "All right lets see," the bald man muttered lookin thru the video cassettes and then finding the appropriate one. Sliding it into the player, Rigsby proceeded to fast forward until the time just before Zoey Salvador showed up. As her car pulled up outside the hotel room, they watched two people getting out of the car. The mysterious con artist ad then Patrick Jane himself.

"Well now we know that he didn't walk," Van Pelt said to which the clerk said, "She came in a couple of days back to reserve a room. Said it was for two. I didn't think anything about it. Are you telling me that this creep killed her."

Glancing at Grace he sighed and said, "We're looking at all angles. But how often does that happen... Somebody reserving a room I mean." "Almost never, unless it's a prostitute or something I mean," the clerk said. "So have you seen either of them before? "Van Pelt replied to which he thought about it for a second before stating, "Can't say I have. Are they any celebrities?"

"That's all the questions we have right now," Rigbsy answered preparing to leave as the clerk yelled, "Hey I need an answer about opening this place back up!" "We'll let you know," he called back as they left to their vehicle.

"This is bad," Grace muttered to which he nodded in agreement and said, "Jane lied to us. I really can't believe that." "Maybe he was drugged? That happened to the boss before remember?" Van Pelt asked to which he nodded as he started the SUV and stated, "But we checked his system, he had no alchohol or drugs at all. How could they have flushed him so quickly?"

"I don't know" she admitted looking out the window and adding, "I just can't except that he did this."

"He didn't," he replied trying to reassure her and then reaching for his cell phone and calling Lisbon, "But either way, we have to go where the facts lead us." "What did you find out?" Teresa ask he made a turn onto the interstate. "Jane was with our victim before they entered the room, they arrived at the hotel together," Rigsby answered.

"What the hell, you're sure?" Lisbon asked to which he remarked, "Unless someone altered the tapes, it's him. And from the looks of the footage I'd say no one went thru that much effort." "All right, I'll get back with you," she replied.

As the two sat in the unfurnished room, Cho sighed deeply and then glanced at his watch.

"Sorry I don't have anything to offer you to drink," Patrick mumbled as they went into the empty living room.

"That's fine I'm not thristy," he replied to which their consultant remarked, "Did you ever figure out why I had that knife in my hand? The one that wasn't the murder weapon I mean."

"You're the only one that had prints on it, but no; we didn't see a connection," Kimball remarked and added, "And if Lisbon ever founds out I told you that you're dead." Turning toward the Korean agent, Jane placed his hands in his pockets and asked, "What do you think? Am I guilty?"

"I never thought you would ask me that unless we were talking about Red John," he replied dryly crossing his arms to which Jane said, "Has there been any connection to him... After all with Lorelei now out of prison he might be making a move on me."

"Doesn't fit his style at all, Red John has never framed anybody for one of his crimes. You know that better than anyone," Cho paused and looked at his friend before remarking, "So why did you even bother to ask?"

Jane shrugged and answered, "Get my mind off of this I suppose. It feels like a nightmare of some kind."

Kimball nodded and was about to say something else when his phone went off and he answered it quickly, "Yeah? Ok we're on our way." "Something up?" Patrick asked to which he replied, "Yeah you could say that." Grabbing Jane by the arm he remarked, "Time for more questions, this time the truth." "I told you the truth," the consultant defended to which Cho said, "Except the part where you and Miss Salvador arrived at the hotel together?"

Jane looked absolutely puzzled and remarked, "No... I think I would remember that." "Look i don't know what game you're playing..." he began to which the consultant defensively raised his hands as he got in the car and added, "I'm not even trying right now. I want this sorted out faster than anyone."


	7. Part 7

Soon the two of them were back at CBI headquarters where a very stern Lisbon was waiting holding new photos of the pictures that Rigbsy and Van Pelt had gotten from the motel and also a search warrant for Patrick's house. "

Is that really necessary? You've seen my place before, there isn't anything new there," Jane muttered to which she answered, "We'll also need to check your phone records. Make it easy for yourself and just comply ok?"

Guiding him into the interrogation room, Cho sat the consultant down and said, "You asked me earlier if I thought you were guilty. I'm saying right now that the shoe really fits you, Jane."

"So what do we do now?" Patrick asked with a sigh. The Korean looked at him for a second and stated, "Maybe I should rephrase that. The US Marshall's office has been contacted they're ready to charge you with murder." "We'll that seems a bit harsh. After all the real Zoey Salvador is still alive," Jane replied to which Cho remarked, "You say that like you know. How would you know that?"

"Well it should be obvious. The real Zoey must've arranged for someone to pretend to be her, and these two women fit the bill. Perfectly I might add. So she just had to make it seem like she'd been murdered so she could start a new life somewhere," Jane said with a shrug. "You're thinking that a federal witness arranged her own disappearance?" Lisbon asked as she entered the room.

"Whoa now. I thought you always told me interrupting an interrogation was rude," Patrick pointed out.

"We checked your phone records, there aren't any traced to the cell phone we found at the motel. Not that it means much," she said ignoring her consultant and stating, "The US Marshall's are going to be here in half an hour, Jane. Do you understand what that means?"

"Most likely i'll get to ride in a jumbo jet?" Jane asked raising his hands before she got mad and added, "What you need is an idea of where the real Zoey Salvador might be." "Right now she is the only loose end, maybe she can explain this mess you are in," Lisbon remarked to which Jane said, "Maybe but not likely. She isn't in the state."

"What makes you say that," Cho wondered to which the consultant replied, "Well that was clearly her estate that we were visiting. Those vultures taking roost hadn't been there long enough to make any changes. I should've thought about it at first. It's really the perfect cover. She hired two imposters, one to die the other to take over her life. It's like it never happened at all." "Yeah lovely except for the part that their blood work should reveal who they really are," Lisbon pointed out.

"She must have counted on that; which is why she hires the second imposter. Clearly she was hoping that one of them would be blamed for the others murder and that we would never realize there were two," Jane replied. "That does make a certain amount of sense," Cho admitted. "Don't encourage him," Lisbon remarked looking between the two of them and stating, "I suppose you've guessed where the real Zoey is at?" "You never did tell me if you found that suitcase in my car, Cho. Or more importantly what was inside it;" Jane replied to which the Korean agent stated, "There wasn't any suitcase."

For a moment their crime consultant seemed a tad befuddled and then he stated, "No... That can't be right. I distinctly remember there was a suitcase with passports and money in it. I made a note to remember, because I suspected something was going wrong." "Great so now we're searching for an imaginary suitcase for a person that probably doesn't exist," she mumbled, to which he smiled and said, "Exactly."

Walking out of the interrogation room, Lisbon went to where Van Pelt was busily checking on the records of the second Zoey Salvador and asked, "Any activity yet?"

"She's acting pretty normal, I've kept tabs on her credit cards her phone records. She is behaving just like a real estate agent," Grace answered even as Cho and Jane walked out of the room. "Did you check under the back seat?" Patrick was asking to which Teresa stated, "I'm sure they thoroughly looked over your car Jane."

"Wait a minute," Rigsby said standing and wagging a pencil before remarking, "There was something under the passenger side seat. It looked like a tool box." "And you decided to share this now?" Lisbon asked irritably. "Give him a break Lisbon one of his closest friends is a murder suspect," Jane commented as he went to lie on the couch.

"Where is his car now?" Teresa said ignoring their consultant to which Wayne frowned and said, "I guess it's down in the lot for evidence. " "all right hurry up and check the car," Lisbon ordered turning to Jane and adding, "You'd better pray there is something on that tool box besides your finger prints. Or when the Marshall's get here..."

"I know, I know, believe me I've been to prison before its a scary place," the consultant answered to which she remarked, "Don't count on escaping from federal prison." "Lisbon, I'm surprised you would even insinuate that I am capable of such a crime," Jane said looking at her as though he was offended. Just then the elevator to their offices opened and she turned to see the two US Marshalls entering, neither one looking too happy.

"Agent Lisbon?" A tall brown haired man asked glancing between her and Jane. "Welcome to the CBI," she stated extending her hand in friendship to which he gruffly replied, "I'm Marshall Robert Donaldson this is Marshall Trenton Elline, could you fill us in on what's happened here?" "Well I'm sure you've already been briefed about our victim, we were actually hoping you could fill us in on where the real Zoey Salvador is at?" Lisbon answered to which Elline remarked, "I thought your report said you'd made contact with our witness?"

"That was the first report," Teresa explained glancing at Jane and adding, "We later determined that she might be an imposter as well." "Ok and you forgot how to use the telephone?" Donaldson asked to which Jane stood up and stated, "What Agent Lisbon is trying to say is I'm the one who asserted that the woman living in Zoey Salvador's house is not actually Zoey Salvador." The two Marshall's looked at him and Elline remarked, "You're Patrick Jane right? That crazy psychic?"

"There's no such thing has psychics," Jane replied quickly to which Donaldson asked, "We'll that's good that you noticed a second imposter but why wasn't that in the report?" "We haven't really determined yet whether or not the second woman is an imposter but we've been keeping an eye on her," Lisbon explained to which Elline stated, "You haven't determined? I've read reports on Mister Jane's work with the CBI, if he says that this woman is not Zoey Salvador then I believe him."

"I'm flattered," the consultant admitted to which Teresa quickly stated, "Unfortunately we can't accept his findings at this time, he's been under a lot of stress."

"And?" Donaldson said blandly to which Patrick stated, "I haven't been on my A-game Rob, you know how that is right?" The Marshall looked at him as though he'd just been slapped in the face when Rigsby reappeared and stated, "Found the box..." Wayne froze when he saw the Marshall's and then muttered, "It can wait."

"Hold on is that evidence?" Elline asked to which Lisbon answered, "We're not sure what it is really."

"Well let's find out right now, hmm?" Robert said taking the box and then opening it up to reveal passports, money from various countries and even a gun. But what was worse was the fact that the passports were made for the consultant standing next to her. "You were involved with the victim?" Elline asked to which Jane responded, "Never seen her before. But I was following a lead on another case."

"What other case?" Both the Marshall and Lisbon asked at the same time. "Jinx," Jane quickly with a brief smile an then shrugged and said, "It wasn't anything important. Cho already reminded me this has no connection to Red John."

"That's where I've seen you! You were that guy on TV that criticized a serial killer! Talk about a dumb move," Elline muttered to which Jane nodded and said, "Yep... Guilty as charged."

"Hold everything you never said anything before about working on a lead for Red John," Lisbon stated to which Jane said, "It's been a stressful couple of days and my head still hurts. In fact I should probably lay down."

"You're not doing anything until you answer my questions," Teresa stated even as Donaldson remarked, "Sorry that's going to have to wait, Agent Lisbon. He'll be coming with us."

"He is a witness to the crime, we have the jurisdiction here," Lisbon countered to which the Marshall said, "One phone call and I could have this department shut down for interfering with a federal investigation. First off, if mister Jane is telling the truth and he was trying to find a lead on Red John that alone is obstruction of justice since he decided to play vigilante. And now you're telling me that our real witness is out there without anyone being the wiser? You do realize Zoey Salvador has ties in some of the strongest gangs on the east coast." "What are you going to do with him?" Lisbon asked.

"He'll come with us to Seattle, we can figure out just how connected he was to all this," Elline answered to which Jane said, "Sounds fun I've never been on a road trip before." "Why can't you just question here, I'll give you the authority to lead the investigation so long as the CBI gets to be involved," Teresa said to which Rigsby grumbled, "Ah boss no way." "We can arrange that deal," Donaldson said glaring at Jane and stating, "After you, freak."

"No need to be hostile," the consultant remarked as they walked back to the small interrogation room. "Boss what are you doing? Those guys are going to burn Jane!" Rigsby muttered to which she responded, "Well right now we don't have many other options do we." "You know I'm a bit conflicted, I always thought one day there would be a problem he couldn't solve...but nothing like this," Grace stated, to which Lisbon remarked, "Start doing a thorough background of our guy Marco, see if there is anything at all that connects him to Red John, even if it's a coincedence. If Jane was searching for a lead thru Zoey it must've been about her old life in Florida." "On it boss," Van Pelt said as she began to type.

"For the record say your full name before we get started," Donaldson said as he opened up a file and Jane glanced at the two of them before stating, "Is this really necessary?"

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Elline asked irritably to which Jane responded, "What kind of sick person are you! A woman has died and now you think I have the time to play games?" "Fine we'll skip this part. Now could you please tell us what happened and why you met Zoey Salvador at that motel?" Robert replied.

"Several weeks ago the team and I helped to put Tommy Volker behind bars. After that happened I reviewed over some old records surrounding a group called Visualize. Old files are my speciality," he began to which Donaldson remarked, "Skip to the part where this ties in to Red John." "That's the thing, I couldn't really pin any connection between the organization and Red John," Jane admitted and then shrugged and said, "I was on my way to meet with an old friend of mine, Bret Stiles. That's when I met up with miss Salvador. As for our conversation or how that all took place, I'm afraid I still have bits and pieces lodged in my mind that haven't formed a picture yet. But give me a little time and I'm sure that it will all make sense."

"You need more time?" Robert repeated to which the blonde haired man nodded and stated, "I mean it's either that or you wrongfully convict an innocent man." "I'm inclined to consider that," Donaldson said icily. "What we need is for you to remember everything that happened to you. Is there any way we could speed up the process?" Elline asked.

"You could get in touch with Visualize. I've heard they have excellent initiation programs," Jane said with a slight smile. "I'm tired of these games Mister Jane," Donaldson remarked angrily as he took the files up and stated, "We're wasting our time. He knows he has leverage as long as we're here in Sacremento. We need to get him back to Seattle and really question him." "I wasn't aware a change in venue helped?" Patrick asked to which Elline remarked, "Are you provoking us on purpose?"

"We'll that would be rather foolish wouldn't it? What purpose would I have in doing that?" the consultant remarked and then shrugged and added, "I might just be curious to see what Seattle is like."

"I've heard enough," Robert decided leaving the room and causing his partner to follow after him. "Agent Lisbon I'm sure you probably think we're here for no reason at all..." Donaldson began to which she quickly stated, "I'm sorry, I can't protect him anymore. What you're saying is right. Take him to Seattle." The other members of the CBI team looked a bit befuddled by this decision but she knew there wasn't much other choice. She only hoped Jane would have a trump card under his sleeve, because right now there was nothing she could do to save him.


	8. Part 8

As the large Hummer rolled down the freeway, Patrick Jane sighed and then leaned forward and remarked, "Are you normally this quiet?" "Look it's a long drive to Seattle, are you planning on being this annoying the whole way?" Donaldson remarked as his partner turned about in the passenger seat and stated, "Fine, I'll play along Mister Jane. What did you want to talk about?"

"Maybe you could start by telling me about Marco Demar?" Jane countered to which Elline stated, "Yeah and why should we mention anything that involves a federal investigation that you might have ties to?" "I'm good at solving puzzles. Maybe I can figure out a way to track down Zoey? Obviously the two of them have a sorted past," the blonde haired consultant replied.

"Demar is a drug lord not much else to say," Elline answered to which Jane said, "The way you defended Zoey leads me to think you were there when they nabbed Demar..." He paused flashing a smile and adding, "He threatened her didn't he?"

"Yeah... He figured out it was her eight years ago. But those were empty threats. She's been safe since then," the Marshall countered. "Must have been something for her to leave all that ocean behind for California. I mean sure we have water here but I bet it isn't as pretty," Jane commented in a softer voice.

"Yeah, I have never been a fan of water," Donaldson added causing the captive consultant to remark, "Really? I guess my first assumption about you was wrong then. You looked like the cruise type."

"On my pension? Not likely," the Marshall muttered to which Jane nodded knowingly. "Yeah I hate ships," the consultant stated as he leaned back and muttered, "All that rocking, back and forth... Back and forth..." Glancing between the two men, Jane repeated it in a softer voice stating, "Back an forth... You know that sensation... Back and forth. Makes you want to-"

before he could finish the sentence Donaldson abruptly vommited in his partners lap and then slammed on the brakes. "What the hell!" Elline muttered trying to back away and realizing there was nowhere to go. "Holy crap, god I'm sorry," Robert muttered looking at his mouth and then getting out of the car to open the trunk.

"Sorry he must've ate something that didn't agree with him," Jane stated. "Yeah, nice little trick," Elline muttered looking at his clothes and adding, "You better be glad that we're almost to the Washington border."

"I could help you with your nausea, Marshall," Patrick stated as Donaldson got back in the car. "No thanks," the other said bitterly and then turned to his partner and remarked, "Next stop you'll need to change clothes." "You think?" Elline muttered as they started down the freeway again all the while their suspect smiling calmly in the backseat.

Back at CBI headquarters, Van Pelt was busy digging dirt up on Marco Demar and more importantly did his organization have anything to do with the notorious serial killer that Patrick Jane had sworn to hunt down.

So far though the junior agent had failed to make any connections. What was worse, the woman who had taken up the identity of Zoey Salvador eight years ago seemed to not exist. Demar's cartel was large with plenty of business on the side, but nothing seemed to fit their victim. Witness protection definitely had made certain that she would be untraceable.

Yet what still made no sense to her was the fact that now two women were posing as the federal witness. How could anyone have managed to arrange something like that?

It sounded a little more muddled and complicated which led Grace to conclude that even though Jane hadnt found the connection, their nemesis Red John was somehow involved. After several hours of looking thru files on Demar and discerning that it was getting her nowhere, the redhead decided to take a different approach and started looking thru the old files surrounding Red John.

To date the dastardly killer had murdered twenty-eight victims if her count was correct, she thought as she started back at the first case and worked her way through them. "What are you up to?" Wayne asked leaning over her shoulder.

Just trying to figure out what Jane saw that we didn't," she mumbled as she clicked for the next grisly image to appear. "You know this might be a colossal waste of time... If he really is guilty I mean," Rigsby remarked sliding into the chair beside her.

"You don't believe that do you?" Grace asked to which her partner answered, "I'm not sure what to think. But looking thru those files won't shed any new light. Some of those cases are ten years old or more." "We don't need to look that far back..." She suddenly realized as she went to the files marked 2002-2003. "Got an idea?" Rigsby asked as she started looking thru the three cases that occurred that year.

"Zoey testified eight years ago, so maybe the connection lies there... Something in these cases has to be her," Grace explained. "Hold it a minute," he muttered and then remarked, "Go back one image." Pausing at the one he requested Van Pelt asked, "What is it?"

"See that right there? It's a flash from a camera lens," Wayne said pointing to it. "So? I'm sure it was one of the photographers getting a lens glare," she commented to which he reached over her and moved the mouse explaining, "But there is no photo in this file from that angle."

"Huh... You're right," Grace realized as she checked them herself. "So then, who took that picture?" Rigsby wondered as she went to search for media articles on the case.

"Looks like it was a reporter, name Brenda Thatcher, covering the murder spree in the Green hill area," Van Pelt stated.

"Ok see what you can pull up on her," he encouraged turning to see Lisbon entering the room ad asking, "Any word on Jane?" "Not yet, they should be in Seattle soon. But I did just pay a visit to Bret Stiles," she remarked to which Van Pelt asked, "What did he have to say?"

"Just that Jane couldn't have killed anyone and that he wasn't aware of anyone by that name," Teresa answered and then added, "But Visualize has a lot of rocks to turn over. We figured that out before."

"I got in contact with FBI, they have no further knowledge about Zoey," Wayne offered as Grace commented, "I'm not sure if I should say this but I think Brenda Thatcher is dead." "Who's Brenda Thatcher?" Lisbon asked as she walked over to the computer. "A reporter that did this piece on Red John in 2003," Grace explained copying the document and stating, "The thing is after that she practically disappeared. No other record of her can be found."

"You think he might have killed her?" Wayne guessed to which Lisbon stated, "Doesn't fit his m.o. Red John has always been a showman. But keep digging, see where she vanished to. It can't be coincidence that it happen the same time as this Demar thing."


	9. Part 9

Seattle felt especially cold on Christmas Eve as the SUV pulled up to the downtown office of the US Marshall's office and Jane remarked, "Hmm, looks like it could use an upgrade."

The two men keeping him there for questioning shared a silent glance between them and then Elline remarked, "You seem rather calm for someone convicted of murdering a federal witness."

"Well that would be because I know I'm innocent," Patrick offered as they walked inside to which Donaldson stated, "Humph and we're just supposed to take your word for that?" "You know your tone of voice hides contempt but not very well," Jane noted as they took him to the basement of the structure. "And yes you should believe what I say. What benefit would there be to me lying?" The consultant added as they arrived at the holding room.

"Everyone lies, that's how this world works," Elline said eying him and adding, "Plus in this case Mister Jane your accounts have been inconsistent. First you told Agent Lisbon that you remembered nothing about the incident and had no connection to her. Then you changed that story to one connected with Red John, a flimsy attempt I might add seeing as the serial killer would never frame anyone for his crimes."

"Everything I said was true at the time I said it," Jane remarked as he sat down and added, "And the reason I'm so calm now is because I know for a fact that I won't be here for long."

"Oh really?" Donaldson asked calmly crossing his arms and stating, "You going to hypnotize your way out of this?"

"Nothing so whimsical I assure you, but I've been doing some thinking about the case and I realized that Zoey Salavador or whatever her name might be couldn't possibly have accomplished all of this alone. So someone assisted her in disappearing. The problem now though is I know who that is, and unless they cooperate with me; it could lead to a very nasty investigation," Patrick replied.

"That's all well and good, but I doubt you should expect such a miracle especially since no one except the US Marshall's know you're here," Robert remarked to which the consultant shrugged and replied, "I guess we'll see which one of us is right." "In the meantime you need to answer our questions," Elline stated to which the blonde haired former psychic remarked with a sigh, "I don't really feel like it."

"Look you little twerp," the taller man began when a new voice interrupted them and proclaimed, "Marshall Donaldson I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to my client in that manner."

Turning about the two federal agents were a bit surprised to see a slightly pudgy black man standing there with a brief case, quite clearly a lawyer. "Who are you?" Elline asked to which the man answered, "Jonathan Harker, I've been retained to represent Mister Jane."

"By whom!" Donaldson began even as the lawyer passed some papers and explained, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid we can't answer any further questions until I speak with my client privately."

Elline glared at Patrick for a moment and then muttered, "Fine you have ten minutes." As the two Marshall's left the room the former psychic stood back up and stated, "Took you long enough."

"You'll find what you need to leave this office. Once you do cross the block to the coffee shop, turn a left and board the bus," the lawyer declared and added, "don't view this as a favor." "Believe me I don't," Patrick said dryly as he examined the suitcase an then slid it under the table in the holding room. As the lawyer prepared to leave up the stairs, the consultant got to work taking the pliers out an then disconnecting the ankle bracelet he wore, quickly attaching it to the man who had just provided him with a means of escape.

With not a moment to waste he slid under the table and waited for Donaldson to return. "What the hell where did he go?" The Marshall muttered as he stepped into the cell unaware of where Jane was hiding. Sliding out on the opposite side of the desk as Robert walked about Jane quickly reached the holding cell door an sealed it shut.

"Hey!" The Marshall shouted even as Patrick flashed him a smile and remarked, "Nothing personal... I just can't have you following me."

"Elline! Get down here!" He shouted even as the former psychic slipped out the emergency stairs and started toward the ground floor. Following the lawyer's instructions once he reached the alley, he spotted the bus parked on the other side of the street and rushed across to board it. Once he was on the vehicle, Patrick looked down the aisles and then made his way to a seat in the middle next to a man who was reading the paper making it impossible to see his face.

"You're a life saver," Jane said dryly as he sat down slowly to which the man remarked, "Believe me when I say Patrick that this time you really owe me." Lowering the paper, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the leader of Visualize, Bret Stiles.


	10. Part 10

As her car pulled into CBI HQ parking lot, Teresa Lisbon's cell rang and she half expected it to be either Cho or Rigsby with a lead on Brenda Thatcher, but instead, much to her dread it was the Seattle Marshall's office. As soon as she answered Lisbon muttered, "What did he do?" As she started to unbuckle her eyes widened in surprise and she shouted, "What?!"

Stepping out of the elevator she was in a foul mood as Cho walked up and stated, "We managed to find the clip Brenda Thatcher did on Red John, but as far as I can tell it was for a regional broadcasting station."

"Not really the issue right now, I just got off the phone with Seattle. Jane escaped custody," Lisbon muttered to which Rigsby whistled and said, "Wow, didn't know he had the guts to do that." "Ok so what's our next move?" Kimball asked as they walked into the main lounge and she stared at the couch where Jane often lay.

"They think he's heading back here to California to find Zoey Salvador. Of course the Marshalls are convinced he is planning to murder her, but I'm more afraid he's getting himself way in over his head," Lisbon explained with a sigh. "We need to track his movements then, didn't they put him on an ankle bracelet?" Grace asked to which their boss explained, "He managed to slip out. But they want us to keep an eye on our faux Salvador's house. They're positive that's the first place he'll go."

"To see if she'll reveal who hired her," Wayne realized. "Right so I'm open to any suggestions. He's one of us, and I don't care where the evidence leads; Patrick Jane is innocent. So what do we do?" Lisbon asked looking about at all of them.

"Jane must think that there is some connection here, so maybe we should let him question the fake, see where it leads?" Rigsby remarked. "That's going to put us in deep water with the Marshall's," Cho stated to which she sighed and said, "Right now I don't care. He's getting reckless and I don't want him to do something he can't get himself out of. Somehow he's got in his head this connects to Red John and you know he doesn't think straight about that."

"Speaking of which, do you recall how I mentioned this broadcast was only regional?" Kimball asked passing her the tape and stating, "I'm not sure what the link is, but this murder was in Florida in the same area where Demar was operating eight years ago." "That isn't possible, Red John has never killed on the east coast," Lisbon muttered as she walked to her private office and found a TV with a a VCR.

Sliding the video into the player, she stood back and watched as it began, first revealing the bright brunette looking rather grim for the camera as she proclaimed, "Good evening viewers and welcome to the Naples evening news, where tragedy has struck the home of Marlene Sanders, a 23 year old stay at home mom who breathed her last just hours ago. The killer is still at large, and is one of the most heinous ever seen in my career. Viewer discretion is advised."

"Why have we never seen this before?" Lisbon asked pausing the video as Cho and Van Pelt entered the room. "It's a fake," Grace explained passing her a file and adding, "I called up a friend in the FBI and confirmed it; this was a fraud. Apparently Thatcher was an aspiring reporter and had seen a spot on Red John on the national news and thought trying to copy that story in Naples would be a good idea."

"Yet our database said that it was a real Red John case?" Lisbon asked as she watched the grisly images. "Only thing we can figure is wires got crossed eight years ago," Cho responded to which she said, "No, there aren't any mistakes when it comes to Red John. We've dealt with him long enough to know that. Something about this fraud is important."

"For one thing what happened to her?" Van Pelt agreed with a sigh as she finished watching the skit and Teresa muttered, "What happened here? Does she have any next of kin still living?" "Sister died around the same time, parents live in South Carolina," Cho responded passing some pictures to her. "Another dead end," she mumbled as she flipped thru the pictures and froze. "Something about this looks familar," she muttered. "What is it?" Van Pelt asked leaning closer. "From a certain angle... That look like..." she began and then called out, "Cho, get Seattle back on the phone."


	11. Part 11

As the bus eased over the state line back into California, Patrick Jane let out a weary sigh and then turned to the man who had just allowed him to escape federal prison. A man who for all accounts had been involved in more shady deals than he cared to know about.

And yet constantly he has been aiding me in my quest to find Red John, the consultant thought as Stiles lowered his sunglasses and remarked, "Has something got your tongue, Patrick? You're not normally so quiet."

"You know what I need to ask, but I'm not sure you'll tell me the truth," he answered to which the older man remarked, "Now… that's just hurtful. Especially after everything I've done for you."

"Who is Zoey Salvador?" Jane asked directly, eyeing the white haired man as he sighed and stated, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Agent Lisbon yesterday when she stopped by. I don't know anyone by that name." "But she obviously didn't ask the right questions," the consultant said thinking quickly as he added, "You don't know anyone by… that… name. So how about the woman who is using that name now? Or at least was for the past eight years?"

"Do you remember that particularly troublesome business we handled together Patrick?" Bret asked glancing at him with a cold smile and remarking, "What makes you think I want to get Visualize involved in any further scandal? Why do you think I'm out here, trying to steer you away from such foolishness! Just by even pursuing a lead you've caused irreversable harm to my students and my friends."

"So then you do know her," Jane insisted to which the head of the cult sighed and stated, "I know many things Patrick, more than you'll ever know. I warned you when you called to inquire about a connection between Lorelei Martins and my organization that you were getting yourself into matters you didn't understand. That's why you needed to meet Miss Salvador in the first place."

"How is she connected with you?" Jane asked.

"Well you should know, you met with her," Stiles countered to which the blonde haired consultant admitted, "My memory is a bit foggy about that meeting right now. She wasn't the friendly sort."

"Do my ears deceive me?" the head of Visualize asked with a smirk, knocking shoulders with him and adding, "Never thought I'd hear the day Patrick Jane would admit he was wrong."

"This isn't funny, Stiles. Two women are dead because of what Zoey did. What you allowed her to do. Now if those Marshalls find out that your organization was involved that'll just give the FBI even more grounds to start another investigation and I think you don't want that," Jane warned evenly to which Bret replied, "I'm afraid you have it all wrong, my friend. As I said before, I've never heard of anyone by that name and Visualize does not harbor fugitives. As for your escape from the Seattle office… well, what I can say? I was at the wrong time and the wrong place when this fugitive of justice happened upon me."

"Then what was the point of even letting me walk out? I know you've kept tabs on me since we let Lorelei out. What are you hoping to find out?" Patrick asked as the bus prepared to make a stop.

"The point, Patrick; is that you have continued to ignore my advice and stop this chase you have with your friend John. So instead… I'm trying to send you on a path of enlightenment," Stiles answered standing up as he folded the paper under his arm and added, "This is my stop I'm afraid."

"You know where Zoey is don't you?" Jane asked him as the older man prepared to leave.

"I had hoped you would stop when you woke up in a pool of blood with a dead body at your feet, that it would convince you it wasn't worth it," Bret muttered as he shook his head and then added, "But I see now that it's going to take a lot more."

Slipping him a piece of paper the head of the cult remarked dryly, "Go find yourself Patrick, and please; take a vacation afterwards."

As Stiles slipped out of the bus, the blonde haired consultant turned the business card over and looked at it in puzzlement, wondering just how a media corporation in northeast California could provide the answer he was searching for.


	12. Part 12

"Yes I understand completely, we'll cooperate fully," Lisbon was saying on the phone as he walked in, glancing at the two younger agents and remarking, "Any word on Jane?"

"Vanished like the wind, there's a state wide man hunt going on right now; but it doesn't look like he's going back to the faux Salvador house. We've been canvassing it for two days and still nothing," Rigsby answered as their boss walked in. "That was FBI, there's a suggestion that Jane is going to be put on their list as well if they feel he is really going after Zoey," she muttered, rubbing her head and remarking, "But they couldn't find a single connection between Salvador and Thatcher, despite the similarities between this woman and our victim…"

"I was so sure they were sisters," Wayne admitted to which Cho commented, "Did they check the database on the real witness? The real Zoey Salvador?" "I'm sure they have every scrap of info on who she is, they just aren't sharing," Teresa stated to which the Korean agent shook his head and explained, "No I mean, could it be that she really is her sister. And the two fakes are nothing but cover for her." "There's no way they wouldn't have checked that," Grace objected to which Cho replied blandly, "It could've happened the same way that video about Thatcher was never connected as being a fraudulent Red John case."

"You're suggesting a mole in the federal witness protection program, that covered all of this up just so we couldn't see that Zoey Salvador and Brenda Thatcher are sisters?" Rigsby realized to which Van Pelt said, "The only mole we've ever had was O'Laughlin, and that tied directly to Red John." "He likes to stick his hands in everybody's cookie jars," Lisbon agreed blandly glancing at the pictures and stating, "If what you're saying is true, then we're still at square one. We can't count on anything the US Marshalls are saying."

"Someone is going thru a lot of effort to keep this woman hidden," Wayne agreed as he rubbed his chin and looked over the file and said, "But there hasn't been hide or hair of Jane coming to visit Salvador." "She's got to know something about whoever hired her for this job, we can't keep waiting for her to make a move we need to grill her," Van Pelt insisted. "No, no we can't," Lisbon muttered, as she began to pace and then sat on Jane's couch trying to reason the way he would.

"If the Marshalls are connected, the moment we move on the faux Zoey it will just tip them off. There's got to be another way," she said as she placed her hands under the cushion. Pausing, she felt something under it and reached below to find a comment card turned upside down. "What's that?" Grace asked to which Lisbon sighed and remarked, "Jane… always thinking three steps ahead." Passing it to Cho, the Korean agent stated, "It just says, 'find out who the fake fake is.' What does he mean by that?"

"He means we did blood work on Miss Salvador, when she came in to prove she had no connection to our victim. But we never checked to see who she was," the senior agent realized.

"Yeah we did," Grace realized with a frown and added, "But her fingerprints didn't pull anything up. She has no criminal background." "Don't bother time with that," Lisbon said trying to think of some solution to her problem when the phone on Jane's desk began to ring. Rigsby glanced at it and muttered, "You don't suppose...?"

Walking over to the phone, Teresa answered, "Jane so help me."

"I know I've been very bad and need a slap on the wrist," the consultant began and added quickly, "But that'll have to wait. Right now I need you to check an address for me. It's important." Pausing and rolling her eyes she muttered, "You realize I'm putting my career on the line for you." "Then it'll be even sweeter when I prove I'm innocent," Patrick retorted and then quickly added, "The address is 1243 Darison Avenue in Redmond."

"I've got an address but no business or residence is there. It was shut down a few years back," Lisbon replied to which her friend said, "Thanks, happy trails." As he hung up, she turned to her task force and muttered, "Looks like he doesn't need our help after all." "I still think it's about time we confronted the couple staying at the Salvador's residence. They've got to know something," Grace reasoned to which she nodded and stated, "All right, let's get out there. Cho, if the Marshall's call you need to tell them we've got a lead on Jane all right." "You want to buy him a little time?" Kimball guessed to which his superior stated, "It won't be much, but maybe it will be enough."


	13. Part 13

The TV station was located in a rough part of town, the likes of which he wouldn't normally venture into. But these circumstances were different, especially when he knew that he had to be closing in on Zoey.

Whatever is going on, he thought as the bus came to a stop a few blocks away from the station; it has to end here. It had been several hours since he'd arrived in California and Patrick could tell his energy was already failing him as he reached the fence that surrounded the abandoned building and then found an opening, a portion of his coat getting hung in the sharp wire.

He knew that it wouldn't take long for the Marshalls to get here, especially since Lisbon would want to appear to be cooperating with them fully. So the possibility of time runnig out was his foremost thought.

As he approached the back of the building, he spotted a shattered window and a few boxes nearby which if stacked correctly would allow him to get in. Hurriedly putting them against the side of the station, Jane climbed on top and slipped into the station undetected.

The first obstacle he hit was a spider web, a clear sign that no one had been here for a while he thought as he looked about the darkness and wondered when this place had decided to close shop.

Walking into the other room, the blonde haired former psychic listened intently to every sound that was being made especially those coming from outside.

He paused for a moment as he approached a door that appeared to be unhinged and frowned, realizing that he could hear soft music playing inside. Slowly, almost as though he were being drawn by the melody; he pushed the door open gently and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he looked at the wall in front of him.

Like a nightmare he'd seen many times before, the grisly scene unfolded before him; a long sweeping circle of blood counter clock wise ending with the eerie and haunting visage of a demon smiling back at him.

Forcing his eyes away from the mark, he stared at the brutally murdered man that lay on the cold floor and then noted a video laying next to his hands, almost as though he had been clutching to it when he died. Prying it from his fingers, Jane turned it over and felt his heart quicken as he read the label. "To PJ With love-RJ" it said as he looked up at the smile again and knew that the mystery he was trying to uncover had just become a lot murkier. Placing the video in the player, he pressed the button for the device to activate and watched as a reporter he didn't recognize came on screen. "Is it on?" The amateur reporter asked, adjusting her silky blonde hair.

"Good evening Naples, this is Brenda Thatcher reporting to you live on the scene where a most gruesome tragedy has struck. Before we go further, some of the images you are about to see may prove shocking...viewer discretion is advised," the woman said as she walked into the house. What sort of mockery was this, Jane thought as he realized quickly this was a hoax. Was that why this man was dead at his feet, he thought looking back at the body and then watching as the report finished the fake case involving Red John and then muttered, "What do you think Nicole? Was that good enough?"

"They'll eat it up sis," the unseen woman answered. "Come on, one for just us?" Brenda asked pulling her sister into the spotlight and both women smiled. "We're going to be famous," Nicole said as Patrick felt his heart skip a beat. He saw the connection he'd been missing and why eight years ago something connecting to Red John happened in Florida. The woman who was now called Zoey Salvador had a sister, she realized. He could only guess what happened to her.


	14. Part 14

That evening at the residence of the woman claiming to be Zoey Salavador, Cho and Rigsby went on a stake out parking their car at a location far enough way that the owners wouldn't spot them.

Lisbon had said that whatever was going on, the faux Salvador's had to be in on it. But the problem was it had been two days and still nothing had hit. Cho was beginning to doubt anything would. Between the hours of ten and eleven however all that changed when they saw movement from the east gardens.

"Rigsby, check it out," Cho commented gesturing toward the back of the house. Wayne sat up and nodded stating, "Looks like Lisbon was right, something is going down tonight."

"Hold on a second," the Korean agent advised as the shadow moved closer and soon he realized that is was Jane himself.

"What the heck is he doing here?" his partner muttered.

"Must have figured out the same thing we did, to find the real Miss Salvador he had to come here," Cho answered. "Well, what do we do?" Wayne asked in concern and added, "If we make the call now, Jane will definitely be going to prison for the rest of his life." "We already gave a tip to the Marshall's, Jane was moving east toward this county," Cho said simply and added, "Give him ten minutes then we move in." Nodding, Rigsby held his hand against his gun and watched nervously as Jane entered the Salvador's house.

As the sliding glass door easily opened, Patrick quietly entered the room and looked about the calm kitchen of the imposters he needed to talk to. Glancing back outside, it didn't take him a guess to conclude that Lisbon had somebody watching the house, so that won't give me much time, he realized.

But maybe it will be just enough, he thought as he entered the den and froze turning about and spotting the faux Mrs. Salvador. "Mister Jane?" the brunette asked in surprise and muttered, "What are you doing here?" "Oh I think you know why," he said simply and then revealed the weapon he was carrying and remarked, "And frankly I don't have time for games. So you're going to tell me what I need to know."

"All right," she said softly raising her hands and stating, "I don't know what is going on, but this is insane. I thought you were working with the police?" "Oh you're good," Jane commented as he glanced behind him and stated, "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you've masqueraded as Zoey for years now. I'm not sure how long but it must've been quite awhile or she wouldn't have been able to stay out of the spotlight for so long. So what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the woman asked causing him to fire a shot in the floor and yell, " I said no games! Now either you are going to tell me where Zoey is at or next time I won't miss."

Already he could hear the CBI agents rushing in and he remarked, "Do it now; I swear I have nothing left to lose." "You're crazy," she commented as Cho and Rigsby entered with guns drawn. "Jane put the gun down!"

Wayne yelled to which he replied, "You know I can't do that Rigsby, I don't have a choice. You don't know what I've gone thru." "Drop it now or we will shoot," Cho stated to which Jane said, "Seriously guys couldn't you have waited give minutes?" Turning back to the imposter he muttered, "Now tell me where Zoey is at and how much she paid you. I don't care if they shoot me. And you know if they do my reflexes will pull the trigger and you'll be dead too."

"Jane, don't do this," Rigsby stated to which he said softly to his hostage, "Look me in the eyes, you know I'm not lying. You're in danger if you keep protecting her. Your brother Charlie is already dead."

"Charlie is dead?" She asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so," Jane admitted to which the brunette said softly, "Oh my god. It was him wasn't it?" "So you knew?" He asked to which Cho said again, "I'm not going to ask twice. Put the gun down. You've got fifteen seconds."

"Please, you help me; give me a name I can catch him. I promise you that," Jane told her to which the imposter muttered, "You don't get it do you? God you sound like Zoey." "Ten!" Cho shouted to which Jane said, "I'm dead serious, please don't let me kill you. Please." Something seemed to click in his hostage's eyes and she nodded and muttered, "She's in Orange County. I can give you address and everything. Just let me live." Jane smile and remarked, "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Dropping the gun he turned around even as Cho pushed him to the wall and he muttered, "Easy, easy; I've had a rough day." Without a word his friend led him out of the house and toward his new fate.


	15. Part 15

As she stepped into the small interrogation room again, she gave a cold stare to Jane as though warning him not to crack a joke. Wisely the consultant remained quiet as she sat down and remarked, "Well, I'm not sure where to begin."

"You could start by telling Director Bertram he doesn't have to stand so close to the glass," Jane suggested to which Lisbon asked, "And how did you know he was here?"

"Logical conclusion, this case has undoubtedly caused PR to look bad for the CBI an I'm sure Brenda is having her cake and eating it too now that I'm in custody," the former psychic stated. "Your little stunt in Seattle hasn't helped you much," Teresa retorted crossing her arms and asking, "Care to explain the situation?"

"I'm sure Cho checked the gun, I fired a blank. That phony wasn't going to tell me where Zoey was unless I scared her." "Ballistics did reveal you had fired a blank," she confirmed glancing at the report and stating, "But I'm referring to the fact you escaped federal officers fled the scene ad then attempted to assault a suspect." "I didn't hurt anyone," Jane pointed out.

Sighing, she leaned forward and stated, "Look, I'm more than happy to hand you over on a silver platter, but I'm just scared doing that will encourage you to engage in more Tom foolery."

"Lisbon, I'm this close to catching the killer and you say I'm wasting time?" Jane asked in surprise as he leaned forward and then pointed toward the door and proclaimed, "That woman can lead us directly to the real Zoey Salvador. Give me ten minutes with her and I guarantee that I'll find out everything we need to know."

"So now you're suggesting that I let you question a suspect? Jane you're our primary suspect! That is never going to happen!" Teresa said with a sigh. "Fine, I won't be pushy make it five minutes," Patrick amended and added, "No tricks up my sleeve. I'm not going to try to evade capture again. The first time wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I'll even do community service or whatever." Lisbon stated at him for a moment and remarked, "I'll get back with you on that."

Leaving the room and walking to the other side where Director Bertram was waiting, she looked at her boss who merely said, "You can't be serious?" "Patrick Jane has worked with this department for over ten years. He isn't a killer, you know that," Lisbon argued to which Gale stated, "It doesn't matter what you or I think, the PR on this is going to explode, Lisbon! We can't have our murder suspect interrogating that woman."

"She's already admitted to impersonating Zoey Salvador. Jane was right about that, he may also be right about what happened to our victim. The real Zoey is still out there, and it's most likely that she has ties to Red John," she argued to which Bertram countered, "You're letting your personal feelings get in the way of this case and you know it."

The Director walked past her before she could object and entered the interrogation room where the CBI consultant sat and stated, "Your request has been denied. You'll be taken into federal custody immediately to await trial for murder." Jane looked at the bald headed man for a moment and stated, "You've been waiting to say something that for awhile haven't you."

"What are you talking about?" Bertram asked to which the former psychic explained, "You've never liked me, I've always gotten in the way and now you have a chance to be rid of me. Honestly Gale, I thought we'd moved on. Incorrigible." "Always with the jokes," the Director muttered shaking his head and leaving even as Lisbon stated, "I hope you have a plan. Cause right now, I'm thinking you're an idiot."

"Never fear," Patrick said flashing a smile and then getting up and stating, "He's right about one thing though. i don't have time for jokes. I'm sorry I got you into this." Standing up, the consultant placed a hand on her shoulder and added, "Thank you for knowing that I'm innocent." she walked out and followed the Director back to her office.

"Sir," she began to which Bertram stated, "I don't want to hear it Lisbon, it's said and done. I'm putting armed guards on Jane this time to book him. I'm sorry, I don't like it either. But we have our man."

"And what about Zoey Salvador? We just let her walk?" Teresa asked in surprise. "We have absolutely no proof she was even connected with this, only the word of a fraud if you can believe that," Bertram muttered.

Lisbon tried to think quickly for a solution and then asked, "What about her brother? Jane said he'd died and she seemed to know something about that." "Probably another lie, after all he was holding a gun at the time," Bertram said and then froze as he looked at her and asked, "Lisbon... Where's your firearm?

" Reaching down to her belt buckle reflexively, the dark haired agent gasped in surprise and then rushed out of her office back toward the interrogation room. Or rather the one where their other suspect was being held. It came as no surprise as she tried to open the door and realized that something had been placed against the door and she slammed her fist against it yelling, "God damn it Jane!"

Running to the other side of the interrogation room she confirmed her suspicions as the blonde haired consultant walked toward the fake Miss Salvador this time holding her own gun.

"What the hell Lisbon!" Bertram said even as the other CBI officers entered the room.

"What is Jane doing?" Rigsby asked to which she remarked, "I don't know, but get the battering ram from down in the basement. And hurry!" As Cho and Wayne left she banged against the glass and said, "Jane! Put that gun down!"

"I can't hear you Lisbon, these walls are sound proof," Patrick pointed out, obviously responding to the noise and then adding, "But don't worry, this will only take a minute."

"I swear if he shoots her, I'll kill him," Teresa muttered.

"You need to tell me where Zoey is at now," Jane said and then gestured toward the noise around them and added, "You already know that I mean business. So just tell me what you know an this can all be resolved."

"I already told you, she's in Orange County," she muttered fearfully and stated, "Please tell me what happened to my brother."

"You already know," the consultant said to which the woman broke down in tears and said, "She promised we would be safe. All we had to do was live her life and everything else would be cared for." "Why did she need you to do that?" Jane asked even as Cho and Rigsby returned and she held them back proclaiming, "Hold on a second, I think he's on to something."

"Agent Lisbon he has a gun pointed at that woman's head! Move out of the way!" The Director ordered even as the woman bit her lip and then proclaimed, "Miss Salvador needed to disappear. She said she was close to finding the man who killed her sister. She said this would be the only way, and we would all be safe. But she lied. Charlie is dead. Red John... he killed him; didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," Jane confirmed even as Wayne and Kimball slammed in the door and he quickly added, "And he'll do the same to you and your husband unless you cooperate and tell us where Zoey is."

"All right, All right," she muttered nervously and quickly wrote down the address passing it to him and adding, "I just want to be put under surveillance please. My husband and I have done nothing wrong." As the door slammed open and Rigsby quickly pinned the consultant to the door he glanced at Lisbon and nodded saying, "I took the bullets out. She was never in any harm. Take that address and follow it. You'll find Zoey there."

Grabbing the sheet of paper, Lisbon glanced at it quickly and stated, "You better hope this pans out. Cho, taking him back to holding." As they did so; Jane turned to the woman and added, "No hard feelings, I just noticed you've had a fear of guns since you were little. Your father accidentally shot his foot and it always troubled you. Once this whole mess is cleared up, I could help you work thru those feelings."

"Come on," Lisbon muttered glancing at the Director and adding, "If he is even remotely correct about this. We have to move now." Bertram seemed miffed at the sudden turn of events but merely nodded and concluded, "Fine. Take Jane with you. It seems you're the only one who can get a clear handle on him... Most of the time."

"Thank you Gale," Jane said with a nod as he was cuffed and then led toward the elevator. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting used to holding a gun," Lisbon remarked. "They're still big and scary though," the consultant retorted.


	16. Part 16

As the two Hummers rolled up to the cabin where Zoey Salvador was said to be, Patrick Jane felt his heart fall into his stomach as his eyes swept the scene.

It was clear from the moment they pulled up, that someone had already been here. As Cho guided him out of the car and Lisbon led the team into the house and it became clear the place had been ransacked. "Looks like you were onto something, but the question is what," Lisbon muttered as they started to search.

"This wasn't a break in," Jane said as he walked thru the cluttered room and added, "Zoey knew we were coming, she took what she could and she left. She made the mess to cover it up." "And how can you be sure of that?" Cho asked as the consultant turned toward the door and explained, "No forced entry, everything has been tossed about but it's been thrown in the same general direction. Two windows smashed in, which a thief would never do because if he got in thru one window why would he need to get out thru another?" "Suppose you're right. How could Zoey have figured out we were on our way here?" Lisbon countered to which he replied, "That's a good question. But I've already worked out a theory. It's the same reason I was allowed to walk free in Seattle."

"You mean break out," she countered again and he shrugged and said, "You say tomato..." "So ok you had help to get out of Seattle... Who?" Rigsby asked. "We can't talk here, we need to get back to CBI headquarters. I know exactly how to find the killer," Jane answered even as the team followed. "Hold on, you do?" Teresa asked in surprise as they got in the Hummer.

"Do you remember what I told you after those Marshall's came? That I was contacted Bret Stiles with new information about Red John. I was on my way to Visualize when this whole incident occurred," he explained to which Rigsby stated, "Yeah but Stiles denied that, of course." "Except he also helped me get out of holding in order to find Zoey Salvador," Jane pointed out to which Lisbon muttered, "So that means he had someone on the inside that knew you were being transferred."

"Bingo," the former psychic said with a nod as they drove away. "Are you saying Visualize has a mole in the CBI?" Rigsby asked in shock. "It would explain why Stiles was so eager to get me out of prison. Any link between his cult and this crime would look bad. He's still recovering from the backlash of our last encounter," Jane commented.

"Still Bertram won't go for this. There isn't enough hard evidence to prove anything," Lisbon realized grimly. "I think I can find a way where everyone gets what they want," Jane replied with a smile and added, "First you need to charge me with murder." Cho glanced at his superior who shrugged and said, "You heard the man. Let's get back to headquarters."


	17. Part 17

As the older man entered the crowded room, he couldn't help but to give Patrick Jane an icy stare before turning to the agent who'd been in charge of the consultant for over ten years now.

"Lisbon, I was called because you said you had some information about the case. What did you find in Orange County?" Bertram asked as the group turned to Jane who shrugged and said, "It was a long shot, but there wasn't any evidence there to connect Zoey to any of this. Looks like you win, Gale; I'll be going to jail for a long, long time."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, Jane," the Director muttered preparing to leave when Lisbon rushed in holding a forensics report and stated, "We found some blood at the original crime scene sir, some besides Jane's or our victim." "Well that's good news isn't it?" he asked even as Rigsby commented, "It doesn't matter, we can't hold off charges anymore on Jane. This time he has to be put in holding without bail." "Lisbon, something about this just feels wrong," Bertram began even as the two Marshalls stepped forward to take the former psychic into custody. \

"Doesn't matter what you say, Gale. The facts don't lie," Jane muttered as Lisbon stepped in between the Marshalls and their consultant and said, "Hold on. Last time we sent him with you guys he wound up on the run. Sir, with all due respect I'd like to handle this one myself. I'll escort Jane to federal holding first thing in the morning."

"I see no problem with that," Bertram admitted with a sigh and remarked, "I'll just be glad when this is over." "Glad to oblige," Jane called as he turned to Van Pelt who led him back toward holding. As the two of them reached the cell, Grace asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?" "Absolutely, whoever killed that poor girl at the motel was in that room. And they'll lead us to Zoey. The key however is to make it look like I'm helpless. So make sure you left this cell block unguarded," Patrick said as he stepped inside.

"But then you will be unprotected," the redhead pointed out as he sat down. "Grace, this will work. Trust me," he soothed her. Van Pelt sighed and nodded closing the door and then walking upstairs.

That night as the CBI headquarters closed shop, Patrick Jane waited for his trap to be sprung. It was dangerous, he knew; especially if the murderer decided the evidence Lisbon had found in the hotel room was too high risk to be seen and would snuff him out. But as the night wore on, the blonde haired consultant was beginning to worry that no one would come.

But just like a fish taking hold of the hook, he heard footsteps approaching and sat up bracing himself to come face to face with whoever was behind this chase. As the door opened, Jane froze ad watched the culprit enter, his face a mixture of relief and confusion. "Marshall Elline; this is a surprise," Jane said standing up to which the other man whispered, "Shut up. You need to come with me now."

"And why might that be?" He asked when he saw the other man ha a gun and he nodded reluctantly stepping out of the holding cell. "You and I are going for a little ride, Patrick," the man said as they walked up the stairs and added, "Try anything funny and I swear I'll kill everyone in the room."

Slipping his gun into his belt, he guided the former psychic to where Cho was just arriving for the morning and the Korean agent asked, "Did they already file a report?"

"US Marshall's office doesn't like to waste time Cho," Jane said as they entered the elevator and added, "Oh and tell Lisbon thanks for nothing. Especially that tea!"

As the doors closed he looked at the culprit as they descended and asked calmly, "So where are we going anyway." "You know where," Elline said as they reached his vehicle and he pushed Jane inside.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" The Marshall asked as they drove out of the parking garage. "Something is puzzling me, and I hope you don't mind me asking... But why would Stiles go thru the trouble of breaking me out of custody when he already had a man watching me?" Jane explained. "What the heck are you talking about?" Elline asked angrily.

"You're telling me that you aren't working for Visualize? The secret cult that worships the eye?" Patrick asked as they went down the road.

"I'm not a religious man, Patrick," the Marshall answered evenly and explained, "My relationship with Margie drove that out of me." "So... You're in a relationship with Zoey Salvador," Jane realized with a slight nod even as they turned into the open road.

"You just didn't know when to give up did you Mister Jane?" Elline asked with a snarl and added, "I knew that as soon as we cleared the cabin you'd keep searching but Zoey didn't. She thought the trail would end there." "So you've been helping her evade custody this whole time... Why?" Jane asked to which the Marshall stated, "I'll let Margie handle that."

Patrick nodded as they left the highway and he felt himself grow more worried as he realized they were approaching the same motel where this all started. Elline looked behind to be sure they weren't being tailed and then parked the car and said, "Zoey's inside."

"One thing puzzles me. If you aren't connected to Visualize how did Stiles know to pick me up in Seattle?" he wondered to which the Marshall muttered, "Go inside Mister Jane."

The blonde haired consultant nodded and stepped out of the car slowly walking to the room where the CBI had found him laying next a dead body and he slowly opened the door, finding himself staring at a woman that by all rights should be dead.

"Hello Patrick," Zoey said, pushing aside her blonde hair and stating, "Please come in, we haven't much time."


	18. Part 18

Closing the door, Jane sighed and said, "Last time I was here you were lying in a pool of blood."

"Ava was a clever distraction, but clearly not one clever enough for you. I should've realized that from the moment I knew you were searching for me," Zoey answered as he slowly walked toward her and the blonde revealed, "Yes, I'm a former member of that stupid cult. Elline and I have had a relationship for a few years now, he's helped me finish my work ."

"Your work?" Jane repeated as he sat down on the bed beside her and she sighed and stated, "You really haven't figured it out yet?" "Oh I have. I was just hoping you would confess," Patrick said to which Zoey asked, "You think you're that smart?"

"Oh I know I am," the former psychic assured her. "Prove it," Zoey insisted gesturing with her left hand and revealing she was holding the very knife he'd had the first time that he'd been in this room.

"No need to be pushy," Jane said with a sigh as he turned toward her and explained, "You've been hiring women to take your place for years, whether it was Ava or the poor girl we found here. And Marshall Elline has been helping you cover your tracks, finding desperate victims who would do anything to stay out of jail. So you exploit them and force them to live your life...while you hide and plan and scheme." "Very good Patrick, but you've only barely hit the tip of the iceberg," she said with a smirk.

"I'm not done yet," he amended stating into her bright green eyes and adding, "Eight years ago, your sister died after she came to you with an idea to make a lot of money, a way for you to be free from laundering drugs..." Zoey seemed focused on him as he met her eyes and explained, "She died because she mocked a serial killer. Your guilt consumed you because you were the one that egged her on. It's your fault she's dead... so you made it your mission to find her killer, by any means necessary."

The blonde seemed impressed with his ability to read her and nodded slowly before proclaiming, "So now you get it...you know why I have to stop you, Patrick. Red John is mine."


	19. Part 19

For a long moment the two of them stated at each other, Patrick's eyes filled with fear as he realized what this woman was implying. "You don't know who you're dealing with," he began to which the blonde replied, "I've hunted Red John for eight years, Patrick. He has become my every waking thought since my sister died. I saw the life taken out of her, and I swore I would make him pay."

"That's why you testified against Demar. To put yourself into witness protection," Patrick said with a nod and asked, "Is that where you met the smitten Marshall?"

"Elline loves me. And I need him to keep me safe. The only way I can track down Red John...is if I think and act like he does," Zoey replied. "You mean murder," the former psychic realized. "You make it sound like you couldn't accomplish something like that, Mister Jane. But I know you. True, I left Visualize a long time ago when I was just a teenager. But Stiles helped me, told me about your own quest for revenge. I know about Timothy Carter, about the lengths you will go to find Red John."

"It's true he deserves to die," Jane agreed avoiding her feral gaze and remarking, "But something tells me you're leaving a trail of bodies to find him."

"A week ago Bret contacted me with information I'd been waiting to hear about. Turns out your own investigation has shown more promise lately. You managed to contact Lorelei, bravo. And now you think you've actually met Red John?" Zoey asked.

"I don't need to share anything with you. Clearly Bret already told you what you needed to know, and then because he likes to screw with me led me into this trap," Patrick answered.

"I'll have to thank him for that. I enjoyed meeting you Patrick, but I'm afraid I can't have you interfering anymore," Zoey replied. Leaning toward the consultant she asked, "What evidence was left here? Tell me what you found."

"Could you put the knife down? You're scaring me," he insisted causing her to grab him and push him to the wall yelling, "Don't talk to me like you think you know me! You don't have near the zeal I do to hunt down Red John! So you're going to tell me everything I need to know! Understand?" "All right, calm down; I'll cooperate," Jane said looking away and stating, "I mean we both want the same thing right?"

"We are not the same," she said angrily. "Clearly. First of all, I'm smarter than you," the consultant said glancing toward the door and adding, "Because there wasn't any new evidence at the crime scene. And CBI will probably be here at any moment to bring you down."

"You're bluffing," she said angrily and he turned to her and stated, "Look at me Zoey. Does it look like I'm lying to you? I have nothing to lose. And I understand what you're feeling. The hate, the sheer adrenaline that pushes you to keep going. I understand it all."

"You tell me what you know about Red John. You have ten seconds before you're dead," Zoey countered to which he remarked, "Now who's bluffing? You can't kill me. You know I'm too valuable."

"Shut up!" She replied even as a loud boom came from the door and Rigsby and Cho charged in with guns drawn. "Drop it," the Korean ordered even as Zoey pushed away from the wall holding Patrick in front of her and remarking, "You wouldn't want anyone to get caught in the crosshairs Agent. Let me go."

"Please do as she says," Jane muttered as they walked between the CBI agents and he added, "I'm not in any mood to get killed today."

As they stepped into the bright California sun, Jane felt his captor relax for a split second and then finally Lisbon showed herself, kicking the blonde in the back. As Zoey fell away from him, Patrick stumbled into the room, even as Teresa prepared to draw her own weapon. But the former gang member was too fast, her left leg swinging upward and kicking the weapon out of Lisbon's hand. In a flash Zoey was back on her feet, dodging another blow from the senior agent even as Cho prepared to fire.

"No, don't," Patrick pleaded stepping in the way as he explained, "I need her."

Knocking Teresa back, the blonde wiped blood from her mouth and jumped into the SUV parked next to her before remarking, "Thanks for the sentimentality Patrick. Don't count on me being that soft next time we meet." Lisbon reached for her phone to dial for backup but Jane stopped her and said, "Not yet. We have to let her relax and put her guard down."

"Are you crazy? She disappeared before, what makes you think she won't do it again?" she countered. "We have her boyfriend, we have all the information we need right?" Jane asked as he brushed himself off and explained, "The reason, my dear Lisbon; why we had to let her go should be obvious. She's on Red John's hit list."

"If that's true, he'll be hunting her down as fast as possible," Rigsby realized. Patrick smiled and nodded before stating, "And we'll be there when he strikes."


	20. Part 20

Three days later as Teresa entered Director Bertram's office with their recently exonerated consultant by her side, both of them with a somewhat resolute look on their face.

"Lisbon, good to see you back again. I take it this is about Jane's reinstatement?" Bertram asked turning toward them. "Just closing the case sir," Lisbon said passing him a file on Zoey Salvador, or rather as they knew her now; Nicole Thatcher.

"A federal witness and a smitten Marshall on a quest for personal vengeance. Sounds like the makings of an old western doesn't it?" Gale commented as he glanced at it and remarked, "Well this cinched it for me. All charges on you are dropped Jane."

"Sorry to disappoint," Patrick said with a nod to which the Director commented, "However due to your unorthodox methods I'm afraid internal affairs is going to be having a word with you in a few weeks. We can't have that sort of behavior to be allowed in the CBI."

"That's perfectly fine sir, in fact it goes along with a request I had," Lisbon stated to which Bertram looked at her in confusion and stated, "You're usually the first to object to anybody putting your team under the microscope, what's this about?"

"Someone in the CBI is feeding information to the cult Visualize. At first we thought it was Marshall Elline but he was just an accomplice of Miss Salvador. We were hoping an investigation could begin so that we could figure out who that mole is," Lisbon explained. "Hmm," Bertram said with a nod and muttered, "Under the radar tho, am I right?"

"Visualize is responsible for trying to frame me," Jane said and added, "I'm almost certain they have ties to Red John himself."

"I recall you mentioning that you believed that was the case not long ago. Have you managed to prove any connection yet?" Bertram asked to which Lisbon gave Jane a silent stare before responding, "It's inconclusive. We believe that finding this mole will allow us to open a new investigation into Visualize itself sir."

"That would certainly put us in the good graces of the FBI," Bertram said with a smirk and then stood up and answered, "I'll see what I can do. Jane, welcome back to the team." "Who said I ever left?" the former psychic asked with a broad smile as he and Lisbon left the office.

As they got into the car, Lisbon looked at her partner and stated, "You seem pretty pleased with yourself despite the fact that three people are dead and Zoey has disappeared." "Red John is nervous," he explained as they drove away and added, "Killing Ava's brother was the only way he could force Zoey into the spotlight. He wanted us to take her down for him."

"Why would he do that?" Lisbon wondered. "Because she must have some information on him that I haven't obtained yet, that's the only explanation I have," Jane answered. "Look...I know this means a lot to you. But he had managed to trick you before. What makes you think this time is any different?" Lisbon wondered.

"Visualize is involved. Ever since Lorelei escaped prison, Stiles has been on the edge of his seat just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He sent us to Zoey now because she must be getting close. And that excites me," he said with a wild look in his eye.

"You do realize the scary part right? That aside from killing people, she's just as devoted to catching Red John as you are," Teresa paused with a sigh and remarked, "How can you be sure you'll never break that barrier?"

"Because she violated the one rule I've always maintained. To catch Red John she decided to act like him. And I will never do that," Jane stated firmly. "All right, but I'm keeping an eye on you. Don't hold back any information from me, do you understand?" she asked angrily.

"Do I detect a hint of concern?" he replied with a chuckle. "I'm serious," Lisbon warned causing him to get serious too and reply, "I know. And i'm sorry I pursued this lead on my own. From now on, we work as unit." As they pulled into the headquarters parking lot she amended, "And next time you want to lay a hint that something is wrong, can you provide a better clue than the fact that our tea stinks?" "It worked didn't it?" he countered stepping out and smiling all the way.

**To Be Continued...**

in

"Playing With Fire"


End file.
